Medical and social progress have increased the expectancy of life by sustaining many who would have succumbed in an earlier age to congenital or acquired diseases. They have also increased the magnitude of the medically abnormal population at risk from accidental injury or intentional trauma. The main thrust of this investigation is to develop a method of processing and understanding a continuous time series of multivariable physiologic data obtained by automated monitoring of patients with trauma in a way which will abstract and summarize patient progress in clinically useful terms. This study involves several interelated lines of investigations: 1) The development of a physiologic frame of reference which is capable of accommodating the range of cardiac, pulmonary, peripheral vascular, and general metabolic inter-relationships found in patients with accidental or surgical trauma 2) A collaborative investigation permitting real time on-line patient evaluation using a physically remote computer facility, as well as a retrospective analysis of the continuous multivariable data to be studied in the physiologic continuum provided by the frame of reference. 3) The development of a prototype national data bank for statistical analysis of therapeutic response can better define the relevant set of physiologic variables which should be continually measured, and to better define the criteria for the necessary frequency of measurement. This data may permit the logical design of a more efficient data interface and analysis system for on-line monitoring, as well as defining relevant algorithms for quantifying the severity of patient courses in shock and trauma.